


sunshower

by seraphicals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicals/pseuds/seraphicals
Summary: Shouyou wears Atsumu’s Inarizaki jersey, courtesy of Osamu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	sunshower

**Author's Note:**

> yay first haikyuu work!!! inspired by this very lovely [fanart series](https://twitter.com/nyanayuki/status/1264677730286571521?s=21)!

The rain gently pats the pavement, and droplets slide down from the edges of rooftops, dripping down windows. Atsumu and Shouyou run through the storm, their vision blurry as rainwater invades their eyes, but they brave through it all as they continue to make their way to Atsumu’s house. 

Along the way they feel raindrops kissing their skin softly; and while the streets has nothing but heavy, cold wind, there is the warmth they share with each other in this moment: Atsumu grunting and whining as he steps on every puddle as if impersonating Sakusa whenever he encounters something unsanitary, and Shouyou turning around to laugh at him. Atsumu finds himself grinning whenever he hears Shouyou's laughter, and all his woes of dirty rain water splashing onto his calves is thrown out of the window, no longer caring about how irky it feels— not when there's a Hinata Shouyou right in front of him.

Despite the gloomy grey clouds that loom over them while they run through the street, there is nothing sombre about this when it’s almost as if they’re dancing to nature’s beat, joy combing through their souls. And so in a newfound adoration, they welcome the rain; like tranced creatures, on delirious lands. Atsumu reaches out to grab Shouyou’s hand: full of promising futures, delicacy and a gentle caress. It is for them to feel, and to hold— the pouring rain.

The rain falls upon them, like a heavenly song from the divinity. Slit-rain against skin; between fingers, pattering calm, like lullabies.

-

Shouyou is nearly in slumber, steam and fog: the heat of a sauna, lilting pressure of an indoor onsen, atmosphere of a volcanic hot spring — clarity underwater, but above the surface a heavy, dense mass. He thinks back to the fallen red leaves from wind rattled branches when he was running in the rain with Atsumu, picturing them gathered and clenched, scattering like hushed brushwork against an open liquid canvas of warmth and transparency. It feels like liberation: to wear his own skin and yet feel the earth, amassed by the elements whispering around, breathe, breathe, breathe, and everything is lifted, and he is still. This warm bath is doing wonders for him, and he sinks into the water a little bit more, submerging himself until the water is right below his nose level. 

“Shouyou?” Atsumu knocks, and the boy scrambles to get out of the tub, realising he has been in there for way too long. He knocks a shampoo bottle off from the rack and it drops with a loud clunk. He slaps his forehead in embarrassment.

Shouyou hears an obnoxious laugh from outside, and then he rolls his eyes, forgetting that Atsumu has a knack for flustering him. “What is it?”

“Osamu left you a set of clothes to wear before he headed out. He has helped you hang it on the towel rack. Take your time, okay?”

“Ah! Thank you.” 

Then Shouyou is back to wondering— what does Atsumu see him as exactly? They're definitely more than friends, but it’s not like they have been intimate either. Being with Atsumu always puts him in a natural state, with the way Atsumu seems to cradle Shouyou's name so gently in his mouth that it places this calm that blooms within Shouyou, drawing butterflies to nestle in his chest. He looks up at the analog clock on the wall— old, but sleek. Shiny silver frames the timepiece, but yet it’s scratched up. He pouts, and then decides that it's probably time to get up.

-

“What are you… wearing?” Atsumu asks, and his eyes are opened so wide Shouyou is afraid that his eyes may pop out of his socket.

“Huh?” Shouyou looks down, and sees the number seven on it. Oh. _Oh._

Atsumu wonders how he hasn’t gone blind yet. There’s no way you can look at the sun directly, right? He wants to take Shouyou, and press him like flowers between the pages of his favourite book. The way Shouyou is staring down at his shirt with his face scrunched up is too cute for Atsumu to handle, his heart stuttering and Atsumu thuds at his chest with his fist, in a futile attempt to get his heartbeat back to normal.

Atsumu always thinks that it’s absurd how he can’t help but break out into a little smile just at the thought of seeing Shouyou. It’s like his brain takes a little screenshot every time he sees Shouyou getting ready for training in the locker room and then greeting him excitedly while they warm up together. It’s like, he wants to string together all these little brain screenshots and keep them in a safe place where he can look at it, savour it, protect it. And now, Shouyou is standing in front of him wearing his high school jersey, and Atsumu’s brain has probably taken a million screenshots of this moment.

“It’s your jersey?” Shouyou looks up at him, blinking innocently. His eyes are glistening, as always, and Atsumu feels his knees buckling just a little bit. The image of Shouyou looking softly at him with his hair wet while wearing his black Inarizaki High jersey that is slightly too big for him is proving to be too much for Atsumu, and he gulps, trying not to stare at the exposed skin of Shouyou’s shoulders that’s peaking out from the neckline of his jersey.

Shouyou waves his hands in front of Atsumu.

“Hello? Earth to Miya Atsumu?”

Atsumu feels his mouth becoming dry, at a loss. He doesn’t know what to say except to just stare at Shouyou in his jersey, not wanting this moment to end. The orange-haired boy is now inching closer to him, his head tilted to the side in worry because Atsumu is most likely staring at him weird and so he tries to say something, but his heart is caught in his throat, rendering him speechless.

Shouyou has now completely backed Atsumu against the wall, and the latter turns away, refusing to look Shouyou in the eye. He feels a blush travelling from his ears to his cheeks and all the way down to his neck because Shouyou is completely flushed against him, and Atsumu feels his brain short circuiting from the way he can feel the warmth of Shouyou's skin against his.

“Are you upset? Do you want me to change out of it—”

“No!” Atsumu half-shouts, and Shouyou jumps a little, startled. Atsumu finally unfreezes and pulls Shouyou into a hug, “No, don’t.”

“‘Tsumu?...”

He pulls back, and he cups the left side of Shouyou’s face, “My bad. I was just stunned because… I’m only a man that likes you, Shouyou.” He moves slowly in an attempt to press his forehead against Shouyou’s, giving him time to pull away if he wants to. Shouyou doesn’t move away, but he’s still staring at Atsumu with those shimmering eyes of his, unable to comprehend what just happened. 

Atsumu lowers his other hand to hold Shouyou’s, interlinking their fingers together as their foreheads knock lightly against each other.

“You— you what?” Shouyou whispers, but he’s not moving away. The fact that he’s not moving away is what matters to Atsumu. Shouyou isn’t scared of him, isn’t rejecting him, isn’t running away. Then Atsumu feels Shouyou gripping onto the hand that is cradling his face, and if Atsumu tilts his head down a little bit more, their lips will touch. He shudders— relishing, savouring, hoping.

“I like you, Shouyou.”

Atsumu had not tilt his head down, but he feels a pillow— feathery and plush, ghosting across his lips. Hinata Shouyou kisses like marshmallows floating on hot cocoa. It’s warm, dissipating the coldness of the rain and wind as his lips melts and melds against Atsumu’s. And just when Atsumu is about to deepen the kiss, Shouyou pulls away, delivering the final blow—

“I like you too, ‘Tsumu.”

And now their lips collide again, just like how they did during their match back at the Spring Interhigh. They share unspoken promises through their kisses, just like how when Atsumu said he will toss to Shouyou some day, just like how they will be together as a set on the court. But this time, Atsumu promises to treat Shouyou right, as they declare to be each other’s love, to be together as intimate partners.

-

This crackling patter, baby breath of a monsoon, glass umbrella sky. A drizzle unfolds, dew tangled with bamboo leaves, a shatter. In the background, a fizzle, champagne-pop telephone line. Atsumu is coming home. Feet on sand, balanced on a given grace before the pasture. Shouyou is soft like the wind, warm like the falling sunlight.

Sweet as a kiss.


End file.
